


iTunes Challenge 6: Wake Up and Make Love After a Deep Sleep

by Helloiamsilver



Series: iTunes Challenge [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song 6: Dreamgirl-Dave Matthews Band</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Challenge 6: Wake Up and Make Love After a Deep Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes challenge where you write quick fics for the first ten songs on shuffle

Tommy woke up drowsily and let out a contented sigh when he realized where he was. Wrapped in the arms of the beautiful man who lived next door, both of them tangled up in white sheets. He pinched himself softly before he began to entertain the notion that this actually wasn’t a dream. He was actually here in Adam’s house, in Adam’s arms. He remembered the countless times he had woken up from dreams just like this to go get the mail in the hopes of seeing a fleeting glance of the man for real. He had been longing for him since the first time he caught sight of him. He had greeted Tommy with a shining grin and a “Hello neighbor,” Tommy had just ducked his head and tried to avoid getting lost in those blue-grey eyes. He had lost some of that shyness as they’d gotten to know each other, but still felt his heart speed up in his chest every time he saw that smile. He remembered one day he had been in sitting outside when he looked over into Adam’s backyard and felt his heart fully skip a beat. Adam had been lying asleep, shirtless in the grass, the strong lines of his back stretching out as a glimmer of sweat dripped down them. Tommy ignored the instinct that said he was being a stalker and let his eyes follow the length of his spine. Adam had then yawned loudly and pulled himself up. Tommy quickly tried to make it look like he wasn’t spying but Adam just smiled and gestured for Tommy to come over. They talked about music and life and laughed like best friends. Still, Tommy couldn’t imagine how they had gone from there to here: Tommy lying next to him in bed; together. Tommy felt Adam like the force of a wave, knocking him over from behind and dragging him out to the most blissful blue-grey sea imaginable. He caught a glimpse of that sea as Adam’s eyes opened briefly before he snuffled back into the pillow, pulling Tommy closer. Tommy lifted Adam’s face back towards him so they could look at each other. Adam smiled drowsily and dragged Tommy on top of him to kiss and tangle up those sheets a little more. Not a dream…


End file.
